gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TD-001 Tierra
The TD-001 Tierra is a custom mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. It is often paired with the TD-002 Yuki. It is piloted by Hikari Kagayaku. Technology & Combat Characteristics The TD-001 Tierra is a heavily customized Tear Commander Type, stolen by Hikari Kagayaku and others along with the ASBC-ARC Todos ship. Much of the original Tear mobile suit has been replaced in some form, besides the basic form of the head armor and the Archetype underneath. The armor itself is heavily layered, with the ability to break off destroyed outer micro-layers if needed. Despite more bulky features and the extra layers, the Tierra is relatively more slimmed down and thin compared to most mobile suits of the past. Because of the build, its also extremely light in weight (around 4.64 metric tons) despite being 19 meters tall. It also has, due to its construction, has a fair degree of range and flexibility with its movements. Because of the Archetype inner frame, the Tierra is able to heal damaged internal and exterior armor over time. However, Corodal Carbon, the material the Archetype is made of, isn't as durable as the neo-laminated titanium alloy that makes up the external armor components, so the armor still needs to be replaced after each sortie. Sliding bits of a muddy red-colored composite ceramic cover up the joining ligament of each limb, which are attached (and in some cases fused) underneath the existing armor. The Tierra features more armor in the form of front and back skirts, uncommon in Vivens Aetus mobile suits, which can hold and carry weapons and ammo. The armor at the sides of the thighs have compartments which store a set of beam sabers and compact knives, while the shoulder and chest armor can open up to reveal small-tube missile launchers. It also has a layer of translucent armor placed over the eye units on the head, giving the Tear's original red bio-organic sensors a more purplish color. The weaponry of Tierra (a machine rifle, a twelve-shot machine shot-gun, and a pair of pistols) focus mostly in dealing impact damage to enemy suits (though it can equip a more traditional beam rifle). Its rifle can be stored onto either side of the backpack or onto the back skirt. It can also equip two mini-shields that mount onto the back of the arms (which come with a pair of Electrical batons) and the Agua's Storage Shield. Finally, it's compatible with the Atmospheric and Spacial Equipment backpacks. Armaments *'Beam Sabers' **The left and right thigh armor has compartments that store inside a pair of beam sabers each. When in use, they cultivate LefLiva Particles into a concentrated stream of energy that is shot out a thin emitter at the top of the beam hilt. An electromagnetic field is wrapped around the energy to create a solid beam blade that remains connected to the saber hilt rather than being shot out. *'Compact Knives' **Alongside the beam saber hilts are two folding Compack Knives for each compartment. The knife's edge can heat up to about 2,000 K and easily cut through thin layers of armor. However, the knife edge can overheat, resulting in a limited five minute use time for the weapon, with a cooldown period of 20 minutes. Optionally, the edge can be left off and the knife can be used by itself. The blade itself folds at the middle into itself for easy storage. It can be used as a close combat or throwing weapon. *'Head Vulcans' **Mounted onto the sides of the head are two devices that give the Tierra a pair of vulcan machine guns. Firing 60mm rounds, they're meant to be used against small threats and provide covering fire. They can be detached from the head armor. *'Mini-Missile Launchers' **The shoulder and chest unit have compartments hidden along the armor, which cover up a series of missile launchers across the front and back. Their ammunition type are small-tube missile pods, which can switched out for smokescreens and flashbangs. One section can be used on its own instead of using all of them at once. *'Machine Rifle' **The Machine Rifle is a single-handed turret loaded and capable of firing 400 50mm rounds across a range of 7 kilometers (approximately 4.3 miles). The rifle can be placed on the sides of the backpack and onto the back skirts, with ammo fitting onto the outer side of the thigh armor. *'Machine Shot-gun' **The machine shot-gun acts a pump-action close range spread weapon, shooting unrefined chunks of neo-laminated titanium. It can be stored onto the back skirt or the sides of the backpack, with its ammo being placed on the thigh armor. *'Hard-ammo Pistols' **Slotted onto the outer sides of the calves in boxed compartments are a pair of pistols. Taking the same kind of ammunition magazine as the Machine Rifle, the Hard-ammo pistols are meant to inflict massive impact damage on the surface armor. The Pistols are made to also act as a throwing explosive when it is rendered useless in any other situation. *'Beam Rifle' **The Tierra's beam rifle, often either unused or borrowed by the Agua, is a midrange beam weapon customized from the standard issue one that came with the Tear Commander Type. It fires concentrated quantities of L2 particles as a bolt of beam energy. Much of the equipment has be replaced and refined to fire sharp and stable beam shots with a lot of potential for pinpoint accuracy. The rifle can be stored on the back skirt or the sides of the backpack, with optional storage on the Storage Shield. *'Arm Shields' **Mounted onto the forearms are a pair of rectangular mini shields that provide minimal protection. Hidden inside are a pair of electrical batons. ***'Electrical Batons' ****The Electrical Baton is a handle with an extending pole that outputs enough electricity to fry through most electronics and disable mobile suits. Its main purpose is disabling the Archetype found in most modern mobile suits. A set of two is equipped inside of the Arm Shield and on the skeleton box of the Storage Shield. *'Storage Shield' **The Storage Shield is a barrier made of neo-laminated titanium specially made to be used by the Agua after the crew of the Todos obtained it. The shield is shaped like a squashed oval. The back of the shield is a boxed skeleton that serves multiple purposes, such as for mounting the shield to the forearms of the Tierra, storing weapons like the Beam Rifle and its ammo, extra beam sabers, or Electrical Batons. Because the Storage shield is designed for Agua and its specific build, the shield must be in use at all times due to there being no storage space for it on the Tierra. *'Atmospheric Equipment' **The Atmospheric Equipment is a set of situational armaments that can be mounted onto the backpack of the Tierra. Its main feature is that it allows the Tierra to remain in air combat for long stretches of time. At the sides of the Main Body Pack are a pair of foldable R-DLRs and on top of the pack are a pair of beam sabers. ***'Rapid-Delivery Launcher Rifles' ****The Rapid-Delivery Launcher Rifles (or R-DLRs for short) are a pair of refined beam launchers that are vastly more powerful than a normal beam rifle because they use nano-mass driver technology for the barrel, thus they launch the beam extremely harder and faster. They're capable of folding into a stored mode when not in use. *'Spacial Equipment' **The Spacial Equipment is a set of situational armaments that can be mounted onto the backpack of the Tierra. Its main feature is to allow the Tierra to travel more faster in space. At the top of the Main Body Pack are a pair of beam sabers. ***'Foldable Beam Shield' ****At the bottom of the main body is a small folding shield which can emit a beam layer across its surface. The beam shield can be attached to the fore and back arms of the Tierra, as well as held in its hands. ***'Foldable Beam Rifle' ****On the right side of the main body is a folding beam rifle that can be detached from its connection point and be used by the Tierra. Special Equipment & Features *'Archetype Inner Frame' **All mobile suits built during the Vivens Aetus era carry inside what's known as an Archetype. A fusion of bio-organic life and alloys to produce a large metal skeleton. Fueled by the LefLiva Drive, the Archetype is a replacement for the traditional inner frame found in past mobile suits. Because it is one giant whole rather than a combination of various parts, it is resistant to much of the flaws found in traditional builds, such as structural weaknesses, stability problems, and weight issues. For the Tierra, all of its armor is fused to the base Archetype underneath, aside from some of its joints. Because of the build, the Tierra's range of movement are on par with human articulation. ***'Healing Armor' ****A feature of the Archetype is the ability to heal over time damage taken. The armor, made of a stronger material, is fused to the Archetype in order for it to regenerate the exterior as well. However, it cannot recreate the neo-laminated titanium alloy used for the exterior, so the healed sections will be significantly weaker until it is properly replaced. History The Tierra began life as a modified test Tear Commander type that was stolen by a defecting group of Harbinger Sect cadets led by Hikari Kagayaku, along with the ASBC-ARC Todos and a handful of other mobile suits. Each were modified to suit the preferences of their pilots, with the Tierra seeing the most changes. It served as the sole mobile suit Hikari utilized across his active time as leader of the Todos Crew, always at the frontlines giving commands and instructions to the other units on the field. Hikari had planned to replace the Tierra for the Agua Gundam when they were supposed to retrieve it from Domus Angelus, but by the time they actually got to it, Zwei Lorem had already paired with the unit and became the only one allowed to actively use the suit. Hikari continued on with the Tierra, attempting to teach Zwei how to use the Agua via his own example in his mobile suit. When forced to fight against the AC-EX496 Aquarius Gundam, the Tierra's arm was permanently seared off by the Aquarius's Daylight Dragonfly wings, being replaced with a traditional mobile suit arm for the rest of the unit's service. When the Deum Vocula unveiled themselves, the location where Todos and many Aliva Ciba military arms were was attacked by a Fortress Bloc and its L2 Mobile weapons. In particular, a single DVE-D3 Caterpin, a wormlike mobile armor made of solidified L2 particles. Unstopped in its path and tearing through most forces that attempted to destroy it, Hikari, in the Tierra, tried his hand at stopping the object to no avail. Realizing what the Fortress and the Caterpin was made of, Hikari deliberately let himself and the Tierra get impaled by the mobile armor and directed it into getting stuck at the center of the Fortress. He pulled out the LefLiva Drive from the giant hole made by the Caterpin in the Tierra's chest. By brute force, the Tierra broke open the drive, compromising the internal reaction system within and causing a chain matter/antimatter reaction across a large spherical area, atomizing everything caught within. This destroyed the Fortress, most forces nearby that couldn't retreat, the Caterpin, and the Tierra. By the end of the explosion, no trace of Hikari or the Tierra was left. Trivia *Its name, Tierra, is Spanish for earth. *Its model number, TD-001, means T'o'''d'os '''1st Unit.